Other Side of the Moon
by rnl1993
Summary: Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan are sent to planet earth to retrieve a girl who is force sensitive & take her back to Coruscant so she can begin her training to be a jedi.She then joins Obi-Wan & Qui-Gon & it then goes into TPM.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!better than it sounds
1. Just another ordinary day?

**Author's Note-** This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fan fiction. I know the idea might seem a little bit out there but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's based off a dream I had and I decided to write this. Let me know what you think.

**Summary: **This story starts pre TPM but later continues through TPM and onward. Master Qui-Gon Jin and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to planet earth to retrieve a girl who is highly force sensitive and take her back to Coruscant so she can begin her training to become a Jedi. It's much better than it sounds I hope you read it an enjoy.

Now your probably wondering who I am and why the hell I am standing in front of the Jedi's high council at the Jedi Temple located on Coruscant. Well it's simple really. I was at home alone sitting in my living room watching Star Wars when I wished for the umpteenth time that I wanted to be a Jedi but I also wished that I could go to the Star Wars galaxy and be apart of it. Well it's either because I wished for it so many times or my last thought that the powers above finally discovered me and thought they would be nice and grant the Star Wars nerd's wish. I haven't decided yet. Ok so maybe it's not all that simple. But one part is my name. Now that's a simple question I can answer. My name is Catalina Vanyan. I found out I am a Jedi so here I am standing in front of a counsel I thought was nothing more than fiction but is actually real.

**P.S.** Now I know that in the Phantom Menace Obi-Wan Kenobi is suppose to be 25 years old. But I'm changing it to 17 so it fits in a little better with my story. Also Obi-Wan secretly had a short relationship with Siri Tachi when he was 16 but that's mainly for later reference. Hope you all don't mind too much.

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!** I realized it is probably weird for the counsel to let a 15 year old begin to train so in this story the rules are bent so **anyone** is allowed to begin training at **any age**.

Also this story is AU!! **Alternate Universe**!!!! So not everything will fit in exactly with the real Star Wars world hope thats ok of course that's kinda of what AU means.

**

* * *

**

REVISED

Chapter One – Just Another Ordinary Day???

'_250….251…252...253...' _Catalina mentally counted. "Ugh this is ridiculous…. Stupid sheep." Catalina sighed and looked at the clock on her nightstand and looking back at her glowing in a red light the clock read 4:53 a.m. "This is useless." She mumbled as she got out of her bed shut her bedroom door and turned on her bedroom light, then looked around her somewhat neat room and clapped her hands together. "Alright what can I do at…" she said and looked at the clock again. "At 4:54 in the morning." She finished and groaned. "I am so falling asleep at school again." She looked around and grabbed her TV remote and sat down on her bed and turned the TV on and the volume on low.

"Infomercial…infomercial…" she said while flipping through the channels. "Oh and look more infomercials." She sighed and looked around again. _'Ok we got books… nah to early to read right now.'_ She thought and continued to look around. _'Ah ha! Let's watch a movie.'_ She stood up with a smile and walked towards a case that held tons of books and movies. "Now what to watch." She said and traced her fingers past the spines of the DVDs looking at the names. "Bingo!" she said and pulled out her favorite episode of Star Wars. Star Wars episode 1: The Phantom Menace. She put the DVD on and resumed her spot on her bed and began to watch one of her favorite movies.

As enthralled in the movie as she was after a while something just told her to look around and she did and saw that is nearly 6:15 a.m. and her mother would soon be coming to wake her up for school. As if on cue her bedroom door opened and a woman about 5'4" with short brown curly hair and brown eyes walked into the room and stared.

"Your already up?" she asked is a shocked tone. Catalina paused the movie and nodded to her mother. "Again? Is everything ok sweetie? This is like the fourth time this week."

Catalina sighed. She knew her mother was correct for the past week and a half she kept having a very strange and weird dream and it was always foggy and blurry but lately it started to become clearer and clearer. "Yes mom I'm fine."

"Alright well you better start getting ready for school." Her mother said.

Catalina looked from the television to her mother and back with a slight pout and her mother sighed and looked at the screen and saw what it was and she rolled her eyes. "No. Get ready for school you've watched that silly movie a million times!"

"Ok I so have not watched it that many times and it's not silly!" Cat replied to mother and begrudgedly turned off the TV. "There happy." She said. Her mother just shook her head and left the room leaving Catalina to get ready for another day of school.

Catalina finished brushing her hair and sighed looking in the mirror and saw the reflection staring back at her. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. She usually wore jeans, her black and white converses and band shirts. She has dark brown slightly golden hair that goes down past her shoulders and brown eyes with golden flecks. She has extremely pale skin and is around 5'5" tall with a small frame, averaged sized. She also has 5 piercings, two on each ear and 1 on her left cartledge along with rings on her fingers and black jellie bracelets.

Catalina arrived at school with a sigh. She grabbed her books from her locker and headed to her first class. "Yet another boring day." She muttered to herself. The first half of her school day went by fast as if Catalina was in a daze almost.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Rrrriiinnnggggg!!!

Catalina's head shot up off her desk and looked around disoriented for a moment than realizing she was at school. _'Weird dream.' _She thought it had been like the others she'd been having but it was almost crystal clear except who the two people where. She than realized she'd just slept through her entire history class and wondered why no one had woken her up. '_Well it's not like I'm the only one who did it.' _She thought and wiped the drool off her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt than gathered her belongings and exited the classroom.

"Why didn't you wake me after I fell asleep?" Catalina asked her best friend Stephanie as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know you've been doing it for past week and for the past week you've looked really tired I figured you needed the sleep. Besides it was history, and half of the class was sleeping as well." Stephanie said to her friend as they walked to their lockers. It was true ever since she'd had trouble sleeping through the night she'd been sleeping through at least one class everyday, usually history. She was surprised her teacher hadn't called home yet_. 'Of course Mr. Washburn being partly blind might have something to do with it.' _She thought.

"I'm not gonna get into a good college or get that scholarship I wanted by sleeping in class Steph." Catalina said.

"You're such a dork we are barely sophomores we don't have to worry about that stuff until our senior year." Stephanie said.

Catalina just sighed, she and Stephanie where an unlikely duo of friends. Stephanie was popular, carefree, rich, and a boy magnet. While Catalina herself was well she was different she didn't really fit into a category, or at least she liked to believe so. She tended to get into trouble and break the rules but she was a bookworm and slight nerd as well. She loved to read and write and she did her homework, got good grades.

Of course than there was her obsession with the things of fantasy, such as Stars Wars it was her favorite, along with Buffy, Charmed and Harry Potter to name a few. She personally loved them all because she loved the idea of there being something more than to life than the eye could see. She hoped that some where out there, there were people with super powers or Jedi's things like that. Although she knew it wasn't true just wishful thinking.

They had become friends because they both had a love for dance. They where in the same dance class outside of school and had been since the 6th grade. They now also had a dance class together at school.

"Was it just me or did class seem more boring than usual?" she asked her best Stephanie.

"How would you know? You where asleep silly." Stephanie said with a light laugh. "But no it did seem to drag on longer than usual." Stephanie said to her as they walked down the hallway to lunch.

"I think Mr. Washburn and his teaching has that effect on everyone." Catalina said and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Catalina stopped she got the strange feeling again that she'd been getting lately, like earlier that morning. Stephanie stopped as well giving her friend a strange looked. Catalina dropped her books and turned around just as a 'heads up!' was yelled and she'd turned completely just in time to catch the football that had been thrown in the hall and would have hit her in the back of the head. Catalina looked mildly surprised as she looked at the ball in her hand as if the last few moments just registered in her mind. She then heard the guy saying nice catch and Catalina just nodded still slightly confused and threw the ball back to the guy.

"How the hell did you do that?" Stephanie asked shocked at Catalina.

"I… well I don't really know Steph." She said and bent down to pick up her dropped books with a still confused look on her face. "I guess I must have seen the ball or something." She mumbled

"How we were facing the other way!" Stephanie said as they walked to her locker.

Catalina just shrugged in response, "I don't how I did it." She said as she leaned against the locker next to her friend. "12, 24, 9." She blurted our suddenly.

Stephanie looked at her friend even more strangely. "Ok how the hell did you know my combo?" She asked and she spun the lock to the said number.

"I don't know Steph lucky guess." She said even more confused now. "Oh I know maybe I'm psychic or something or maybe I'm a Jedi!" Catalina said with a cheeky grin.

Stephanie laughed. "You're obsessed you know that." She said as she took out the books she'd need after lunch and shut her locker.

"How am I obsessed?" Catalina asked.

"Mm let's see you make tons of references to the stupid series and those movies are your favorites and what else…." Stephanie started.

"Hey Stars Wars is not stupid. Star Trek is ok and so what you're obsessed with Gossip Girl and all that crap what I like is a classic." Catalina said defending herself as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Whatever come on dorkzilla." Stephanie said with a grin and Catalina stuck her tongue out at her friend and followed her to lunch.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_Meanwhile on Coruscant …_

Master Qui- Gon Jin and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi where heading towards the Jedi Counsels conference room, located in the Jedi Temple that was on the planet Coruscant. "Master do you have any idea as to what they might have to talk with us about?" Obi-Wan asked his master curiously.

"No Obi-Wan I do not but patience is a virtue my young padawan we shall know soon enough." Qui-Gon said and they both entered the room and stood before the Jedi's high counsel they both bowed respectively to the Jedi's.

"Wonder why you are here you do." Yoda said to them knowingly and Obi-Wan couldn't help but nod a bit. "A mission for you both I do. Of up most importance it is." Yoda said speaking like he usually did. "From the far planet Earth a girl is. Go and retrieve her you must, for special she is." Yoda continued

_*Earth, master isn't that a planet way out on the outer rims? And why would they want us to retrieve this girl?*_ Obi-Wan mentally asked his master.

_*Indeed it is young padawan. As for the last part I do not know.*_ Qui-Gon thought back himself personally wondering who could be so important for them to travel so far.

"Difficult this task may be. For on that planet fiction we only are to them. Convince her we are real, that she is needed and bring her back you shall."

Obi-Wan nodded but couldn't help to ask. "Master Yoda with all due respect why is this girl so important and why chose us to retrieve her?" he asked sheepishly.

Yoda gave Obi-Wan an almost smile or something that would resemble a small one. "For it is the will of the force young Obi-Wan, that and a seer she is." Yoda said to them.

"Like Master Yoda has said this girl is of the up most importance she is to be brought back to us as soon as possible. She is fifteen years old, her name is Catalina Vanyan." Master Mace Windu said leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. "She is highly force sensitive although she most likely will not know it. When you are close to her you should be able to sense her." Mace Windu said. "We have ship waiting for you the coordinates are already programmed. You will be leaving now, good luck and may the force be with you." Mace Windu said. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed then exited the room and began heading towards the ship docks to aboard their ship.

* * *

**Author's Note**- So let me know what you guys think reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Meeting

Author's Note

- Special thanks to heather_nom, I took your advice and added that the rules are indeed bent so anyone can begin training at any age. Crystalfeathers, for a good review. TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, for your constructive criticism that had helped me with this story.

**Important- **Now I know that in the Phantom Menace Obi-Wan Kenobi is suppose to be 25 years old. But I'm changing it to 17 so it fits in a little better with my story. Also Obi-Wan secretly had a short relationship with Siri Tachi when he was 16 but that's mainly for later reference. Hope you all don't mind too much.

Also I realized thanks to heather-nom it is probably weird for the counsel to let a 15 year old begin to train so in this story the rules are bent so **anyone** is allowed to begin training at **any age**.

Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out i had just lost all muse for any stories but it's back and i plan to update again soon. Reviews always help the writing process though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two –Meeting

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood outside the front door of the house and Obi-Wan looked confused at the door looking for a panel to swipe his hand to open it. Qui-Gon noticed and smiled softly. "Earthlings are not nearly as advanced as us young padawan." Qui-Gon said and knocked on the door.

Catalina had been in her bedroom upstairs doing her homework while listening to her music softly when she heard a knock at the front door. Sighing she got up and went down the stairs to open the front door. "Hi." She said automatically while opening the front door she then looked up at the faces before her and her eyes widened. "What the hell." She said to herself.

There standing before her was Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars. _'This can't be happening there not real it must be the actors but what the heck would they be doing here!' _she thought to herself still staring at them in shock.

"Hello you must be Catalina Vanyan." Qui-Gon said to her with a small but friendly grin.

"You…. Your.. I …." Catalina started trying to gather her thoughts. "This has to be a dream! Your not real! You cant be real of course unless you're the actors which I highly doubt so I have to be dreaming!" Catalina ranted and then pinched her arm. "Ow ok so I'm not dreaming I must be going insane!" she said a sound of hysteric in her voice. "Steph was right I am way to obsessed I'm now hallucinating that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jin are in fact real and standing in front of me yup definitely going insane." She ranted to herself.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side as the girl before him ranted and he found it slightly amusing although part of what she was saying confused him. _'Actors? Not real?'_ he thought to himself. _'Ah this must be what Master Yoda was talking about.' _He thought.

"Ms. Vanyan we are indeed real and you are not dreaming." Qui-Gon started sensing the girl before them was soon going to reach becoming completely hysterical Qui-Gon put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax" he said trying to use the force to clam her. Catalina's face clamed for a moment she looked at the hand on her shoulder and then back at Qui-Gon before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"You over did it again." Obi-Wan said to his master.

"Yes I guess I did." Qui-Gon said.

"So what do you do? Don't you think she will start all over again when she wakes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do not know but I say we get inside and then wait for her to wake up and we calmly explain our situation." Qui-Gon said.

"But won't her believing we aren't real be a problem?"

"It might but we will have to wait and see." Qui-Gon said. "Well we should probably move her inside." He added. Obi-Wan nodded then stepped toward the girl kneeled down and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house with Qui-Gon following closing the front door behind them.

Obi-Wan set Catalina on the sofa and took a step back looking around the room they were in. "So we just wait until she wakes up?" he asked his master.

Qui-Gon nodded taking a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Yes that seems to be the only thing we can do, and hope she is willing to let us explain once she does." He said.

"Well I do hope no one else comes home while we are here that would be a very interesting situation to explain."Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed it would be." Qui-Gon said with a smile as they waited.

About fifteen minutes later Catalina began to stir. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. _'That has got to be one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. Like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are actually real and would find me.'_ She chuckled softly as she sat up but stopped immediately as she saw Qui-Gon sitting in an armchair and Obi-Wan leaning against the wall next to the fire place.

Catalina let out a slight groan and closed her eyes. "It's like a dream that never stops. When I open my eyes you won't be there, you won't be there because you're not real." She said and kept her eyes closed then she hesitantly opened one eye and saw Obi-Wan who had a very amused look on his face and she quickly shut her eyes again.

"Ms. Vanyan this must come as shock to you but we are in fact very real." Qui-Gon gently said to her. Catalina opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment with a quizzical look. She then stood up and hesitantly walked towards Qui-Gon and she poked him on his shoulder a few times to make sure he was at least corporal.

Obi-Wan found the girl before him very amusing she had woken up and immediately started on again about how they weren't real, he finally let out a chuckle as she stood up and started poking Qui-Gon in the shoulder while Qui-Gon also looked amused by the girls actions.

Catalina stepped back from Qui-Gon and gave Obi-Wan a soft glare as he chuckled. "You think this is funny this is not funny, either I have completely gone insane or some how you two are actually real! Either way I'm looking like the crazy person here!" she exclaimed to him and then took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

"As I have said Ms. Vanyan we are completely real. If you'll allow up to explain we'd be more than happy to." Qui-Gon said to the girl who had just poked him.

Catalina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright I'll play along why don't you tell me Qui-Gon that's your name isn't it?" she asked the man and he nodded. "And your Obi-Wan Kenobi correct?" she asked Obi -Wan.

"Yes I am." Obi-Wan replied slight amusement still evident in his eyes.

"Ok then can you both please tell me how on earth you're actually real because this has only happened in my wildest dreams and the aspect of this actually being real seems unlikely." She said and leaned back on the couch crossing her arms waiting to hear what the men had to say.

* * *

Author's Note - So do you love it? Do you hate? Let me know.


End file.
